Tatewaki Kuno (B) (Continuum-010924397)
Equipment Ofuda: A rectangular parchment with holy or magical symbols written on it. Kuno is capable of magically producing Ofuda with his spiritual energy alone which can be used for a variety of purposes such as creating protective wards, seal structures, dispel evil influences such as possession or areas of malignant energy, and even be used to "purify" demonic entities. Shikigami: 'Shikigami are spirits called forth to act as servants for their summoner, Kuno, using paper dolls or origami as the focus for the spell. Powers & Abilities 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As an adapt of zanjutsu Kuno is highly skilled with all bladed weapons, particularly swords. He is capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort.[133][65] Enhanced Strength: Kuno's physical prowess is a force to be reckoned with. His blows are powerful enough to send most opponents flying and plow through solid rock with no amount of effort on his part. Enhanced Speed: Kuno is a wily combatant, and is capable of tremendous speed and reflexes in the midst of combat. He doesn’t ever appear to be caught off-guard by his opponents attacks, and is able to react to their movements with skillful ease, weaving through their attacks like a snake in prepartion for his own counter-attack. He frequently makes use of this speed to maneuver around his opponents, and overwhelm them with his magical attacks. Enhanced Durability: Kuno demonstrates a ridiculous level of durability, and is able to withstand a great deal of punishment from his opponents. Although it has yet to be fully shown, its believed that Kuno makes frequent use of his onmyojutsu magic to create powerful barriers around his person, augmenting its defenses. Onmyōdō Powers & Abilities Onmyōjutsu Master: The Kuno Clan are known to be descendents of Abe no Seimei, a master of the onmyouji arts. Kuno is very gifted and skilled in this art, and has trained to master its secrets all his life, thus his greatest skill lies in this long forgotten art. For one of his skill, shamanism is purely mental, requiring no more effort than to blink as it is to manipulate the very world around him. One of the more interesting abilities associated with Onmyōdō, is in how it manipulates the surrounding world. It is a magic, that simply put, connects the will of the caster with an internal or external spiritual force. What energy it connects to, is irrelevant, it just does, and it uses this energy to manipulate the elements, and other factors within the world itself. *'Enhanced Barrier Magic' *'Divination' *'Exorcism' *'Sealing Magic' *'Shikigami Summoning:' He also has the ability to summon forth spirits, generally into inanimate objects and use them as messengers if need be. His most powerful Shikigami however have their own spiritual form, possessing immense spiritual power in comparison to his standard shikigami. *'Zanjutsu: '''Kuno is extremely adapt in fighting with the Zanpakutō, specifically Shikai, though he has produced a Bankai at one point. ''List of Shikigami Over the years''' the Kuno clan has created several classes or "types" of Shikigami, to fulfill various roles. It is unknown how many types they currently have, however Kuno has demonstrated the use of three in particular. In addition, all Shikigami are bound to the will of Kuno completely and utterly, and are largely immune to any mind-affecting abilities such as illusions, telepathy and other such powers. Regardless of the type all Shikigami possess the following abilities: *'''High Spiritual Power: All of the Kuno clan's Shikigami boast a great amount of spiritual power, and are capable of using it to varying effect. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Shikigami possesses great phenomenal strength, capable of crushing boulders and sending opponents flying with their attacks. They are powerful enough to damage buildings and demolish them with a focused assault. *'Enhanced Speed:' The Shikigami demonstrate varying degree's of speed, disappearing and reappearing from one location to the next. *'Enhanced Durability:' The Kuno clan's Shikigami are notoriously durable, able to withstand a great deal of punishment, and even if "limbs" are removed are still able to fight without loss in their ability. They also demonstrate resilience against Ki and other magical affects, furthering enhancing their utilization. Bishamonten (毘沙門天): Named after the God of Warriors, this type of Shikigami is a combat specialist. Its abilities focus heavily on swordsmanship, and brute physical strength. Each one possesses great durability and speed, wielding dual katana's with great proficiency. *'Expert Sworsmanship Specialist:' Evident by whom they are named after, Bishamonten-class Shikigami possesses considerable skill in swordsmanship, battling with a relentless almost berserker-like ferocity. It is highly skilled at using its incredible speed to great effect for precision and lethal blows against its summoners enemies. It also seems to possess some form of limited intelligence as it is capable of adapting to its opponents attacks, and strategy. *'Immense Strength:' Bishamonten-class Shikigami possesses tremendous physical strength, capable of demolishing entire buildings with a single swipe of their blade. *'Immense Durability:' Another attribute of Bishamonten-class Shikigami is their incredible durability, and ability to suffer through a great deal of damage, yet not show any hint of damage in their movements or attacks. Their skin is extremely durable and very difficult to pierce through. As constructs they don’t have any vitals to target making the very difficult to kill. Sōjōbō (僧正坊): Named after one of the mythical kings of the tengu. Sōjōbō-class Shikigami serve are Kuno's reconnaissance and infiltration specialists. While not as combat able as the Bishamonten-class they are used primarily for guerrilla warfare, assassinations, and special strike teams of necessary. *'Kage Buyo' (影舞踊, lit. Shadow Dance): Sōjōbō-class are able to become invisible and completely erase their presence from the perceptions of spiritual beings. While in effect they cannot be seen nor heard and their spiritual power is suppressed. They also possesses some characteristics of being insubstantial while this ability is in effect, even towards other spiritual beings and constructs, allowing it to efficiently spy and gather valuable information for its summoner. *'Henge' (変幻, lit. Transformation): Sōjōbō-class Shikigami are extremely skilled at shapeshifting, being able to flawlessly take on the appearance of others. By touching a target they are able to instantly take on a targets personality, though they remain loyal to Tsuchimikado. *'Master Assassin:' Sōjōbō-class Shikigami are masters in the arts of assassination. They possess detailed knowledge of anatomy, and are extremely skilled at hiding their prescence even in the midst of combat. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:' Despite its appearance, Sōjōbō-class Shikigami are highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, making use of their limbs and lightning fast reflexes to great effect in combat to quickly and silently kill its opponents. Sōjōbō-class Shikigami fights using guerrilla tactics, striking from the shadows only to fade away the next instant, making use of misdirection, and feints. *'Immense Speed:' Out of all of the Kuno clan's Shikigami the Sōjōbō-class are by far the fastest. They are fast enough to create at least one "speed clone" while moving, making them very effective at hit and run or surprise tactics. Konohanasakuya (木花之開耶): Named after the daughter of a mountain god, she represents "prosperity". As Shikigami of the Kuno clan, they are used primarily as a support, serving to augment the abilities of the other Shikigami as well as some of Kuno's abilities. Out of all of the Shikigami they possesses the greatest magical abilities. *'Ki Adapts:' Konohanasakuya-class are unique class of Shikigami, in that they have been imparted with the necessary skill and knowledge to utilize Ki. They prove to be highly skilled practitioners. However unlike most practitioners, they must use incantation in order to cast any given spell and are unable to bypass this limitation. For this reason they are largely regulated to being support, though it is a role they are well suited for. *'Isshin' (一心, "One Mind"):' '''Konohanasakuya-class Shikigami possess the ability to broadcast information of whatever they are currently seeing or experiencing. They are also able to see or experience anything any other Shikigami under Kuno's control is experiencing as well. This ability allows them to synchronize his collective army of Shikigami, and provide instant and constant communication, similar to a hive mind. As they can remotely view any active Shikigami broadcast this information all Shikigami are generally aware of a threat, and are able to adapt accordingly, and overwhelm opponents who are otherwise much more powerful than they are. This power also lends itself in providing Kuno all the information he could ever need, and allows him to coordinate group tactics. '''Hakumono' (白物, White Being): Are the typical Shikigami Kuno is capable of summoning, and are named after their appearance. They are a "classless" type of Shikigami, possessing no outstanding ability, and are generally used to perform normal tasks, such as house cleaning, cooking, or basic scouting. *'Spiritual Power:' Because they are the weakest, they also lack the high level of spiritual power the other Shikigami possesses. *'Hand-to-hand Combatant:' The Hakumono are skilled combatants, able to stretch their thin limbs to incredible lengths, and possess incredible flexibility, making them somewhat dangerous combatants. However their real skill lies in their ability to overwhelm opponents through their sheer numbers, and can be used for a variety of tasks. Weaknesses While Kuno is very adapt at the shikai form of the Zanpakuto he has not been able to overcome the Possession aspect of Hyoi Gattai. Such a plethora of integrated personalities has played havoc on Kuno’s psyche. Furthermore Kuno is unable to use Bankai, he was able to accomplish it once but it left him totally drained physically, mentally, and spiritually. Notes This is an alternate form of Kuno proposed on the Yahoo Group based off of Bushido from DC Comics. The Kuno art of Nenpo has been replaced by the art of onmyouji. Category:Continuum-010924397